L'Adieu aux dames
by Polllock
Summary: Il me suffit de fermer les yeux, d'agiter les bras et de tourner sur moi même et je suis cette fille là, sur la photographie de l'entrée. Elle qui s'agite contre les hanches de ce grand-père qui a le nom de mon frère.


_Il s'agit, très honnêtement, d'une reprise d'un de mes anciens textes. En le relisant j'ai eu très envie de le réécrire différemment. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte mais j'espère que cela vous plaira : Bonne lecture_

 _The Great Misunderstand-Graig_ _Armstong_

 _King of Anything-Sarah Bareilles_

 _Anchor-Mindy Gledhill_

Lily-Luna-Potter, cela sonne étrangement dans les oreilles, dans un drôle de tintamarre. C'est un nom de conte pour enfant, qui frôle le ridicule et sent le sucre. Lily Luna, c'est moi. Ou du moins, ma dénomination.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Un reflet, pâle mimétique, d'un fantôme omnipotent qui me dévore de toute ses dents. Je le vois dans leur regard. La chimère s'étiole dans l'ombre de leur pupille. La rencontre avec le brun de mes yeux est une déception. Ils réalisent, soudainement, que je ne suis pas elle. Comme un sursaut de conscience qui lézarde leur espoir. Alors, dans un clignement, je ne suis plus que Lily-Luna. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je fixe ce visage qui ne m'appartient pas, si semblable au sien. Mes yeux, si ternes, apparaissent comme un affront. Le charme s'estompe. Ils me rattachent enfin au Luna de mon Prénom.

Potter, c'est le nom du Père. Il déborde de leur bouche et éclate contre les murs dans une grande rumeur. C'est étrange, déplaisant. Un nom de guerre, de champ de bataille, de ruine et de larme que l'on retrouve dans les livres d'histoire. Un nom qui s'imprime à la peau, indélébile. Un nom qui fait ployer mes épaules. L'héritage me dépasse. C'est un patronyme d'aristocrate sans particule, sans cette noirceur moite qui s'échappe habituellement des familles nobles. Je l'entends encore dans leur gorge quand ils l'hurlent pour capturer nos visages, dans un grand crépitement. Potter-Potter-Potter. Je ne sais pas l'assumer, incapable de jouer ce rôle idiot qu'ils attendent de la fille de leur grand héro. J'ai envie de m'en défaire, d'échapper à ce nom qui ourdit ma langue.

Etre Lily, c'est un devoir. Une forme de charge morale et testamentaire. Celle de donner corps à la perfection, ou du moins, au maintien de son illusion. C'est la coexistence d'une dualité. Cette renaissance flamboyante d'une grand-mère héroïque que l'on n'a jamais connu. Cette anonyme familière majore de promotion, adulée par les professeurs, harcelée pour sa beauté. Une mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour sa descendance.

Cela ne leur suffit pas. Ce nom, cette identité que l'on m'a dérobé à peine née, ne les rassasie pas. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon père n'a eu des enfants avec ma mère que pour retrouver un fragment de la sienne. Comme si nous étions des réincarnations de ces ondes qui ont agité son enfance. Mon corps s'est plié aux attentes, reproduisant la caricature de celui d'une autre. Ma rousseur, cette peau diaphane, presque doliprane, cette taille marquée lui appartiennent. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux, d'agiter les bras et de tourner sur moi même et je suis cette fille là, sur la photographie de l'entrée. Elle qui s'agite contre les hanches de ce grand-père qui a le nom de mon frère.

Cela fascine mon père. Enfant, il pouvait me regarder des heures. Quand Maman n'était pas là, il me demandait de fermer les yeux et de secouer mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression de changer de substance, de devenir autre alors que le noir m'engloutissait. Quand mon brun apparaissait contre le vert de ses yeux, ses sourcils se fronçaient. Je le décevais. Je le savais. Plus grande, j'ai remercié cette couleur qui ternit mes yeux. Comme si cela me délavait un peu de cette ressemblance.

Luna, c'est mon deuxième nom. Celui de ma fantasque marraine, de la merveilleuse. C'est croire que les joncheruines existent quelque part. Penser qu'un jour _, Le Chicaneur_ connaitra son succès et finira par être plus apprécié que La Gazette du Sorcier. C'est doux, tendre, aussi sucré que l'enfance sans les relents amers des fruits trop murs. Quelque chose de pur, d'insaisissable et d'un peu farouche. Presque irraisonnable.

On ne m'a jamais demandé qui j'étais. Ils semblaient tous connaître la réponse, comme si c'était une évidence qui ne valait guère la peine d'être développée. J'étais la petite fille de ma grand-mère, l'enfant de mon père, la filleule de ma marraine. Comme un assemblage cousu à la force de leurs convictions qui se répandaient sur leur menton rond. J'étais à la fois trop semblable et trop différente. Ils avaient décidé pour moi, ne me laissant guère le choix de l'altérité, me condamnant à devenir une sorte de réplique docile d'un passé effacé dans ce monde là. Mes lèvres frémissent. Rien ne m'empêche de m'enfuir dans mon monde à moi.


End file.
